nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
Niko
Main Articles: Heartblade (comic) Basic Info: Full Name: Niko (nee-koh) Toramo/Roydell Age: '''17 '''Date of Birth: '''21st of Second Summer, Year 136 of Fifth Era. '''Race: Sentient Terran Height: 5'11" Weight: 148 lbs Homeplace: Lives in Namleaugh, birthplace unknown. Backstory Niko was an orphan who appeared in Namleagh ialong the river flowing through Faren, and was adopted by Dr. Toramo. When Niko turned 15, he learned about his adoption, and moved out into his current home, he picked up the original home owner's last name; Roydell. Niko is one who likes to help out others, even if he isn't rewarded in the end with money or gifts. He runs around town each day, assisting neighbors with everyday chores. He lacks the funds to acquire a sword (or sword training), which is a necessary tool in order to venture out into the world. Personality Amitious, chivalrous, dedicated, honest, overconfident *Niko puts others before himself, sometimes too much *Niko feels that he's confident enough, but can loose his confidence easily in tight situations *Enjoys helping others *Puts too much on his own shoulders, believing he can handle any situation *Has little to no thoughts for romance. 'Likes:' *helping others *fighting *dogs and cats *meats and vegetables *cool weapons and armor *company of other people 'Dislikes:' *pesky creatures and insects *cold weather *technical stuff *large crowds *dramatic changes *being helpless *sweets Notable Features/Traits/Etc. *His eyes are an unusual bright gold color Relations/Affiliations *Adopted by Dr. Toramo *Doesn't know his father or mother, and he's looking for them, or at least some clues to who they are/were. *Friends and neighbors with Adane, also looks up to Adane's fighting skills. *Long time friends with Diji Skills and Abilities Fight Class: Heartblader Swordsman, physical slashing 'Primary Abilities:' Niko's heartblade is powerful and quick, and can fire beams of slashing light energy. There seems to be a laden power that Niko has yet to tap into. 'Magic:' *Niko knows no magic. 'Athletics/Fighting:' *Before recieving his Heartblade, he trains with a stick to fight the little pest creatures that come into town, so he's a little experienced in fighting. However, he has never weilded a sword before. *Niko is fit and athletic, and has a lot of energy to spare *Niko doesn't perform at his finest when alone, he works better in teams. 'Mental:' *Niko's not the smartest, but he learns quickly 'Language:' *Can only speak/write Terran Occupations *Niko does small jobs around Namleagh for small pay, helping anyone out who needs it. His jobs range from fixing roofs, tending to gardens, defending the town from small pests, and sometimes deliveries between town and the nearby Faren Forest's denizens. Outfits Chainmail Armor: Sturdy chainmail + plate armor Niko wears when he's ready for combat. It doesn't offer the best defense, but it's better than no armor. It's cozy and insulated, so he can wear it in colder and hotter conditions, too. However, it's a little heavy. '''Casual 1: '''What Niko usually wears when he's not expecting to need armor, or just town-strolling.